


【授翻】Try Try Again

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Time Travel, blatant misuse of cosmic artifacts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 这是一个非常重要的日子，Stephen决定一切都要完美。一切。





	【授翻】Try Try Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Try, Try Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211085) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons). 



Stephen对着电梯的镜子墙检查了一下自己的头发，然后将衬衫上看不见的线头拂掉。“振作起来，拾掇自己。”他对自己说。没什么好紧张的。

电梯门打开了，Stephen挺起胸膛，踩着自信的步伐大步流星进了行政办公室。

Tony的秘书，一位中年妇女，从电脑中抬起头来。看见是Stephen时她露出笑容：“Strange医生，”她愉快地说，“很高兴见到你！”

“我确定我也是，Arbogast女士。”Stephen朝Tony办公室的门那里点了点头，“我能进去吗？还是说他有什么私事？”

Arbogast看上去有些遗憾，“你可以进去，但他不在里面。”

Stephen的手停在了门把手上。“他不在？他去哪儿，请告诉我？”

“Potts小姐打电话来叫他参加一个与法律团队和营销部总裁有关的紧急会议，听起来可能要一会儿。”

“可是……”

“我是不是听见有人叫我了？”Pepper从Tony办公室对面自己的办公室里走出来，将一个厚厚的文件夹递给了秘书，接着用一个热情的拥抱迎接了Stephen。“你看起来很不错，Stephen。”她靠近了一下，细细嗅了嗅，“闻起来也不错。新古龙水？”

“实际上是须后水，”Stephen承认道，“Pepper，你确定Tony一定要开那个会吗？我们有个约，你知道把我们的日程安排一致有多困难。”

Pepper露出一个令人失望的表情，“哦，我很抱歉！我要是知道的话就拍Robert替他去了。但是他现在正在开会中途，我觉得没法真的喊他出来了，除非有复仇者的紧急情况。”她轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，“下次，提前告诉我，我会确保让Arbogast女士为你留好日程的。”

Stephen叹了口气，转身走回电梯。他的计划就到此为止了……又或许不是。他用手指抚摸着阿戈摩托之眼，就紧贴在他胸前。Wong会严厉谴责他轻易使用了宝石的；但是如果不拿来用，宝石又有什么用呢？

 

***

“Strange医生！很高兴见到你！“

“我确定我也是，Arbogast女士。”Stephen朝Tony办公室的门那里点了点头，“我能进去吗？还是说他有什么私事？”

“没有，我想他刚干完一天的活。”Arbogast说，“不过你能提前打电话给Potts小姐是英明之举，营销部门有点法律纠纷，听起来要好几个小时才能搞定，要不是Stark先生有了预约肯定就被叫去了。”

“那么，我很高兴我提前打了电话。”Stephen说着，推门进到Tony的办公室里。

Tony正在打电话，但当Stephen进来的时候他抬起了头露出了灿烂的笑容，让Stephen的肚子猛得绷紧了。Tony伸出两根手指朝着手机做了个夸张的表情，“不，我绝对相信你能做得更好，”他说，“我给你一周时间组织起团队然后想出一个更好的计划，这次我希望你能全力以赴。”他挂掉电话，将手机丢在桌子上。“天啊，这一天过得。”

Stephen俯身在桌子上索吻，Tony一手捧住他的下巴一手插进他的发间，让Stephen深深陶醉。“我们应该在事情变糟之前就走，”Stephen提议道，“Arbogast女士说营销部出了点事情。”

Tony退了退，“不是法律纠纷吧，有吗？”

“恐怕有。”

“好吧！”Tony几乎是从椅子上弹起来的，抓住自己的西装外套，“在Pepper决定让我参加之前我们赶紧开溜吧！”

“我也是这么想的。”Stephen表示同意，用手指握住了Tony的手，Tony几乎拖着将他拽出了办公室，他们经过那里的时候朝Arbogast女士挥了挥手。

直到他们真正离开大楼之后Tony才放松了下来。“哇唔，好了。我觉得自己像逃学的小孩。”他说，“那么，我们要去哪儿？”

“我想去Emilio餐厅，”Stephen提议说，突然又绷紧了神经，“今晚是个散步的好天气。”

“哦，我们很久都没去那儿了，”Tony赞许道，“今晚你有点多愁善感啊？”

“也许有一点，”Stephen承认道，他们转过一条街，舒展了下筋骨；Tony在办公室过了一天，总有点紧张的神经要释放。“跟我说说一天过得怎么样吧。”

Tony开始简述一天发生的事。Stephen随着Tony舒缓的语调放松了下来。一切都会好的。

“所以我告诉他如果想不出更好的计划了我就让DUM-E来负责——”街上一阵骚动。“那是什么鬼？”

Stephen低头望望脚下，“地铁？”

“不，”Tony断言道，“频率不一样，而且还有三分钟车才到。天啊，希望别是——”Tony的口袋里开始传出某个坚持不懈的声音。“该死。”他掏出手机，打开警报标志。Steve的脸填满了全息屏，“怎么回事？”

Steve看起来与其说是严肃不如说是恼怒，“是迷魂阵（Wrecking Crew），”他抱怨道，“我们需要重量级成员，而只有你在线。”

“该死，”Tony吼道，“知道了，这就去。”他将手机塞回口袋，给了Stephen一个抱歉的表情。“我得——”

“我知道，”Stephen说，飞快地吻了吻Tony的脸颊，“等你搞定一切，打给我。”他望着Tony跑回街道，然后叹了口气，将手抚在了挂坠上。

 

***

“所以我告诉他如果想不出更好的计划了我就让DUM-E来负责——”街上一阵骚动。“那是什么鬼？”

Stephen低头望望脚下，“地铁？”

“不，”Tony断言道，“频率不一样，而且还有三分钟车才到。天啊，希望别是复联有什么紧急情况。”

又响起另一阵轰鸣。远处一座建筑物上方升起一股微弱的烟雾。Tony犹豫了一下，然后拿出手机，“Cap？怎么回事，需要我参与吗？”

小小的全息影像版Steve望了一眼Tony，瞥了一眼Stephen的目光然后微微点了点头，“不用了，只是迷魂阵而已，”他说，“如果情况太危险了我们会叫你，但我很肯定已经控制住了。约会愉快！”

Tony看起来很困惑，但在他提出异议之前Steve就挂断了。

“来吧，”Stephen说。“如果他们需要你的话会打来的。”如果他们真的需要Tony，Stephen会接受的；但是托Gortheth之眼（the Black Eyes of Gortheth）的福，只是迷魂阵（Wrecking Crew）罢了。

“是啊，我猜是的。”Tony同意。他收起手机，又和Stephen十指交缠。“我觉得这样挺好的，我是说，最近我们都没有足够的时间在一起。实际上我想死Emilio的奶油馅儿煎饼了。不知道她们是不是把意大利乳清干酪和除了那个镇之外别的地方都没有的什么东西混在了一起，但简直像魔法。”

Stephen嗤之以鼻，“我确定有任何魔法的使用痕迹我都能发现，”他说，“我觉得其实就是点肉豆蔻的味道。”

Tony笑了，他们转过了那个街角，然后……停了下来。

Emilio餐厅的队一直排到了离门口半条街以外的地方。

“怎么回事。”Stephen和Tony困惑看看彼此，然后大步走向餐厅。

即便是解决晚餐高峰的纠纷之时餐厅老板Sofia通常也都是冷静镇定的，但今晚她看起来……疲惫不堪。她对他俩报以微笑，但看起来不仅仅是有些紧张。“Stark先生，Strange博士，”她说，“很抱歉，如果知道你们要来的话……”她摊了摊手。

“怎么了？”Tony问道。

Sofia叹了口气。“你们知道那个节目吧，天降横财（Million Dollar Smile）。就是主持人随机选择一个路人然后给他们一大笔钱？”

“哦，不要。”Stephen说

Sofia点点头，“他们在推特上透露说今天会来尝尝这个地方最好的奶油煎饼，然后，就是，这样。”她指了指队伍。“当然了我们很尊重提前预定的位置但是……”

但Tony和Stephen没预定。他们之前都不预定的。

好吧。Stephen已经倒带了两次。第三次又要如何呢？

 

***

“Stark先生，Strange博士，”Sofia看起来疲惫不堪，但露出的微笑很真诚，“你们今晚能预定位置很幸运。”

“出什么是了？”Tony在被带着走过休息区的时候问道。

“你们知道那个节目吧，天降横财。就是主持人随机选择一个路人然后给他们一大笔钱？”

“我想我知道你要说什么了。”Stephen说。

Sofia点点头，“他们在推特上透露说今天会来尝尝这个地方最好的奶油煎饼，然后，就是，这样。”她指了指队伍，“用餐愉快。”

Tony已经打开了菜单。“我想我要点河鳟鱼。”

Stephen肆意笑了笑； Tony几乎每次都点河鳟鱼。这是他最喜欢的Emilio餐厅的菜。Stephen思考了下自己要点什么。牛排不会出错，但他已经有些日子没吃炖小牛肘了。意大利蘑菇烩饭也很美味。

Tony叹了口气。

Stephen抬起头来。“你没事吧？”

“哦，没事。”Tony说，但他的语气听起来……有点神往。他的目光停留在Stephen身后的什么东西上面。

Stephen坐在椅子上回了下头，没看到什么特别的。餐厅里人满为患，大多数是一对一对的，尽管有一桌是三十多岁的女人们，但显然她们在享受属于女士的夜晚；还有一家人，有两个孩子，表现得非常乖巧（到目前为止），差不多快吃完了。

Stephen转回头看着Tony，试图沿着他的视线走，但只看见了一对老夫妻，大约七八十岁了吧，就在他们前面一桌。两人桌上放着一束鲜花。

“Tony？”

“什么？哦抱歉。这真是太甜蜜了。”但是Tony看上去有点，忧伤。Stephen希望他今晚只有好心情。如果他能告诉Stephen怎么了就好了。

“对不起，那怎么了？”Stephen试了试。

Tony挤出了一个微笑，但Stephen看得出来那有点勉强。“就是……他还在给她送花呢。真甜蜜。”

花。真的吗？Tony从没给Stephen留下过是喜欢花的印象。不过……好吧，毕竟Stephen希望今晚完美无缺。

 

***

“花？送 ** **我**** 的？”Tony在竭力表现得不动声色，但是即便隔着他的眼镜Stephen都能发现这个人目光闪耀的样子。“我从没想过有人会送我花。”他靠过去，吻了吻Stephen的脸颊。在他身后，连Arbogast 看上去似乎都要融化了。

是了，这绝对值得麻烦一次。

这一次，Tony放下菜单看着Stephen的时候，眼神是温暖而非忧伤。“哦，看，她也收到了花，”他低声说，“真甜蜜。”

终于， ** **终于**** ，事情在往对的方向走了。

蘑菇烩饭一如既往美味。Tony一如既往，愉快地吃着鳟鱼。Stephen开始放松下来，开心地笑着，让自己相信最后这一切都很完美。

Stephen正向Tony讲Wong最近的一次搞笑评论，后者笑了起来，然后就发小小的“磕磕磕呃”的声音。Tony睁大了眼睛，脸开始涨红起来。

Stephen精心磨练出来的医生本能依然很强大；他立刻跳到Tony身边帮忙，双臂环抱住Tony的腰（用一种不太令人愉快的姿势），用力向内扣并向上猛拉。一次。又一次。

Tony喘着气，一根鱼骨头从他的嘴里飞了出来，掉在桌子上。气喘吁吁地，他们都倒了下来。Tony背靠着桌子，Stephen则靠在Tony的椅子上。

屋子里所有人都看着他俩；Tony嘶嘶喘气；盘子都打翻到了地上。

Stephen咬紧牙关，将手放在阿戈摩托之眼上。

 

***

“我想我要点河鳟鱼。”

“嗯，可能今天不太合适。”Stephen柔声建议说，“我不经意听某个用餐的客人提起说今天的鱼没有以往新鲜。吃牛排怎么样？”

Tony的嘴巴撅起成o形，但还是重新打开了菜单。“喔，如果有意大利蘑菇烩饭和炖小牛肘，然后分着吃怎么样？”

“完美，”Stephen赞同道，松了一口气。

这一次他讲Wong和河里的恶魔的故事讲得更精彩。

当他们吃完饭，服务员点好了甜点（“两个奶油煎饼，谢谢”），Stephen的心脏又开始紧张地跳起来了。“Tony，亲爱的，我——”

哔哔哔哔！Stephen放在桌子上的手机开始朝着餐后甜点叉响了起来。声音震得盘子也叮叮响。

Stephen皱起眉头，按了一下挂断。“这样。现在，我想说，亲爱的，那个——”

哔哔哔哔！

“可能你最好还是接一下吧。””Tony同情地说道。

“可能吧。”Stephen吼着，又朝护身符伸出了手。

 

***

最后一次。Stephen没有弄错任何步骤。

他订了位置。

他给Pepper打了电话。

他给Steve打了电话。

他买了花。

他没让Tony碰鳟鱼。

他关了手机。

最后，没有什么能阻止他了。他将手伸过桌子，握住Tony的手。“Tony，亲爱的，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，”Tony回答道，眼里闪烁着喜悦，幸福地笑着皱眉。

Stephen深吸一口气。“我们在一起的时光是我生命中最快乐的日子。”他滑下椅子，单膝跪地。

Tony的眼睛睁大了，空着的手捂住了嘴巴。“Stephen——”

Stephen伸手到口袋里……空的。

该死。他放开Tony的手，掏了掏另一个。

也是空的。

他拍了拍自己的外套。尽管他一清二楚自己从没把任何东西放进外套口袋里。“以Serath的十二只手（the twelve arms of Serath）起誓，”他诅咒这，“我怎么能忘带戒指？”他准备好随时沮丧地尖叫出声。两根手指碰了碰阿戈摩托之眼——

Tony轻轻地抓住他的手把手指拉开了。“Stephen。”

“这次我会做对的，我发誓。”Stephen恳求道。

Tony极其温柔地将手放在Stephen的脸上。“你已经倒回去多少次了？”

Stephen叹了口气。“六次。你怎么知道的？”

“你看起来太紧张了，亲爱的。坦白说，一切都有点太完美了。我联系起来了。不过，六次？你那么做了，就为了我？”

“我希望这一刻对你而言是完美的。你值得拥有的。”

Tony倾身靠近。“亲爱的。我只要有你在，就很完美了。”

Stephen看着那双温暖的、带着微笑的眼睛，紧张渐渐消失了。“所以……那是说愿意吗？”

“是的。”Tony吻了他，屋子里爆发出一阵掌声和欢呼，围绕着他们。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 我：嗯，我要写个有关时间旅行的Ironstrange文但是没有头绪。  
> Tisfan：你记得那个古老的银河系漫游指南文字游戏吗？Stephen不得不一次又一次倒转时间试图来做对。牙刷放进口袋，毛巾挂上壁炉，水槽灌满水……  
> 我：爱死你了。  
> 译者笔记：为什么我总有一种奇追铁隔重山铁追奇隔层纸的感觉？  
> the Black Eyes of Gortheth和the twelve arms of Serath到底是什么我也不知道……  
> 管他呢，反正我cp结婚就行。


End file.
